Mario
Mario is one of the main characters in UPC's videos. He makes his debut in Toad Reads A Book. He is Peach's husband and Luigi's older brother. Through the Super Mario: The Movie series, Ben Tennyson, Knuckles, Sonic, Ocelot, Mooshroom, Sheep, Pig and many others died for Mario. Luigi avenged them all by killing Bowser and saving Mario who was kidnapped in the first part of the series. Afterwards, Mario, Luigi and Henry (the last three surviving latters after the war with Bowser) threw a party to celebrate Bowser's downfall. He was kidnapped again in Peach's Quest! Part 1 and Luigi and Peach have to try and save him. Video Appearances *Toad Reads A Book *Super Mario: The Movie Part 1 *My Mario Toys Collection *Super Mario: The Movie Part 2 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 3 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 4 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 5 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 6 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 7 *A Hint To What I Look Like In Real Life *Luigi Dies *Quick Update! *Mario And Co. Go Swimming! *Look What I Found! *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 1 *The Final UPC Update On THIS Channel *Mario's Dinner Date! *Peach's Quest! Episode 1 *The Cloning Machine *Mario's Family Go To Torquay! *Father's Day! *Marioade Informercial *Mario's Amnesia! *Mario's Couch! *Mario and Friends' Summer Fun! *Chef PeePee's New Job *Bowser's Prophecy *Bowser's Minions! *Peach's Quest! Episode 2 *My Mario Toys Collection (UPDATE) *Rosalina's Fast Food Addiction! *The Magic Animal Club *Mario and Luigi's Crazy Adventures Episode 1 *Luigi Dies 3 *Blue Toad's Revenge! *Toad Goes To School! Part 4 *Mama Luigi's Pizza Place Informercial *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 2 *Mario's Great Day! *Dry Bowser *Mario's Day Out! *Yoshi's Brother *Luigi's Marriage Problem! (new temporary look until Winter 2015 or 2016) *Mario's Family Go Camping! *Birthday Gifts 2015 *My Mario Toys Collection Update 2 *Amiibo Informercial *My Mario Plush Collection as of 16/10/15 *Costume Informercial Overall: 48 appearances Relationships Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother. Mario loves Luigi. In Super Mario: The Movie Part 1 Mario was kidnapped by Bowser. When Luigi heard this news in Super Mario: The Movie Part 2 he gathered an army to kill Bowser and rescue Mario. In Mario's Dinner Date! Luigi made Mario, Peach and Bowser Junior chicken nuggets (for Mario), French fries (for Peach) and a cheeseburger (for Junior). Peach Peach is Mario's wife. The only appearance Peach has so far is Mario's Dinner Date!. However, she is shown to be important in Mario's life and Mario was annoyed when he had to babysit Bowser Junior for Bowser. He and Peach still carried on with their date despite Junior being in the way. Bowser Mario hates Bowser. In the Super Mario: The Movie series, Bowser kidnapped Mario. In the Super Mario: The Movie 2 series, Bowser started killing Mario's friends such as Ocelot. In the end of Super Mario: The Movie, Luigi kills Bowser. In Mario's Dinner Date!, Bowser becomes a bit friendlier towards Mario after he babysitter Junior for him. Bowser Junior Mario has only met Junior once in the series when he was babysitting him in Mario's Dinner Date!. Junior likes Mario because he got Luigi to make him a cheeseburger. Rosalina Mario and Rosalina are good friends, as shown in Mario's Amnesia! when she stayed at the hospital with Mario along with all his friends and helped Mario get cured of Amnesia. In Mario's Couch! she is sitting on Mario's brand new couch which shows that Mario trusts Rosalina. Ben Tennyson Mario and Ben have a good relationship. In Super Mario: The Movie Part 6, Ben was killed while trying to save Mario. Henry Mario and Henry are good friends. In Super Mario: The Movie Part 7, Henry killed Bowser in order to save Mario. Chef PeePee Chef PeePee is Mario's chef. They are shown to be good friends. Despite this, Chef Pee Pee thinks that Mario's drink, Marioade, is disgusting. However, despite not saying anything, he stayed at the hospital with him along with all of Mario's friends in Mario's Amnesia!. Mario clearly trusts Chef Pee Pee, as he is sitting on Mario's brand new couch in Mario's Couch!. Trivia *Since he doesn't appear in the first UPC video, he cannot be considered THE main character. *He is the first character in the UPC series to be married. *He is the first UPC character to appear in more than 40 videos. *'Goof:' In Mario's Family Go Camping! Mario says he owns a limo, however in other episodes he owns a Vauxhall Mokka and a Peugeot 207cc (Luigi). Category:Main Characters